My Pervert Husband
by Bunny-B99
Summary: Baekhyun si maid pribadi Chanyeol yang manis dan si playboy Chanyeol yang mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya setelah mengetahui Baekhyun gay. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka terjebak dalam scenario konyol Gayoung yang menjadikan mereka sepasang suami? THIS IS CHANBAEK/LEOLUCASX/HUNHAN/KAISOO


**My Pervert Husband**

 **Main Cast:**

 **B** yun **B** aekhyun

 **P** ark **C** hanyeol

 **Other Cast:**

 **EXO**

 **IKon**

 **Genre:**

Romance, Comedy, little bit NC

WARNING : BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY

YAOI AREA, PLEASE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun si maid pribadi Chanyeol yang manis dan si playboy Chanyeol yang mulai meragukan orientasi seksualnya setelah mengetahui Baekhyun gay. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika mereka terjebak dalam scenario konyol Gayoung yang menjadikan mereka sepasang suami istri? "Baekhee kau manis sekali"-Ny. Park "Istrinya pasti cantik sekali hingga dia tergila-gila"-Chanyeol "Eung..ngomong-ngomong istrinya laki-laki"-Baekhyun "Apa?!"

Bunny-B99

Present

…

…

Introduce

…

…

 **Park Chanyeol**

CEO dari perusahaan Hayang Corp. Si bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Playboy, berusia 28 tahun. Laki-laki dengan segala harga dirinya yang tinggi namun akan terlihat konyol jika sudah dihadapkan dengan kecoa. Dompet, mobil dan wanita adalah hal utama yang ada didalam kamus hidupnya.

…

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Mahasiswa tingkat kelima. Cerdas, manis, konyol dan ceria. Si bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Flat mungil dan Xi Luhan adalah hal pertama yang akan ia pikirkan. Si mungil yang memilih tinggal di Seoul untuk melanjutkan study nya. Pertemuan keduanya bersama Chanyeol membawa dirinya bekerja dibawah kuasa Park Chanyeol.

…

 **Moon Gayoung**

Gadis manis yang mengaku tertarik pada pria tampan namun tidak tertarik pada Chanyeol. Si jenius yang kelewat 'gila'. Pencetus scenario hidup yang membuat Baekhyun terjebak didalamnya.

…

 **Oh Sehun**

Mahasiswa tingkat ketiga. Teman dekat Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. Si labil yang mengaku menyukai Byun Baekhyun namun akan terlihat konyol jika melihat laki-laki manis lainnya. Baik, pintar dan konyol.

…

 **Xi Luhan**

Mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekaligus tetangga Byun Baekhyun. Sepupu Chanyeol yang mengaku bahwa dirinya seratus persen straight namun selalu merona sendiri apabila melihat Oh Sehun yang toples.

…

 **Kim Jongin**

Si Casanova kampus, kulitnya yang tan membuatnya terlihat sexy sekaligus menggairahkan. Si penggemar rahasia Kyungsoo. teman dekat Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun. Baik, pintar dan konyol.

…

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Mahasiswa tingkat kelima, satu angkatan dengan Baekhyun sekaligus sahabatnya. Si mata bulat yang mengaku penggemar berat Chanyeol. Menjadikan Chanyeol panutannya dalam membentuk tubuh yang bagus.

…

…

 **Prologue**

…

Ruang keluarga tampak begitu tenang, damai dan tentram dimana nyonya Park tengah memijat pelipisnya dan si bungsu Park Chanyeol duduk tidak jauh dari sang ibu. Ini sudah dua puluh menit lamanya keterdiaman mereka semenjak si ibu rumah tangga berhenti memarahi si bungsu karena ulahnya yang dianggapnya gila. Tidak ada percakapan dan tampaknya Chanyeol sendiri tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan sikap sang ibu.

"Eomma tidak mau tahu kau harus menikah bulan depan Chanyeol"

"APA!"

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ibu akan mencarikan gadis baik – baik yang dapat merawatku dengan waras"

Chanyeol melotot horror akan perkataan ibunya yang terkesan memaksa meskipun faktanya memang memaksa. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa diikuti kakinya yang bergerak random menendang udara kosong dan jangan lupakan suara teriakannya yang menggelegar. Oh Tuhan, dirinya bisa gila jika ibunya benar-benar menyuruhnya menikah. Kemungkinan besar dirinya tidak akan bisa bermain dengan wanita diluar sana. Ia tidak bias membayangkan bagimana hidupnya nanti.

…

…

"Aku tahu solusinya"-Gayoung

"Mengapa menatapku seperti itu?"-Baekhyun

"Kau yang akan menjadi istri virtual Chanyeol, Baekhynee"-Gayoung

"APA!"

…

…

"Kau cantik sekali Baekhee-ya"-Ny. Park

"T-terima kasih nyonya"-Baekhyun

"Kalian akan menikah bulan depan sayang"

"APA!"

…

…

…

 **End Prologue**

 **Bunny-B99 Present**

 **02 Februari 2017 10:22 P.M**

…

…

Allo maapkan aku yang publis story baru huhu bukanya update SC malah publis ff baru. Mungkin ada yang mikir gimana nasib gangster, map yang mengharapkan ff itu. Sementara ini aku hiat dulu buat ff itu. Map sekali lagi aku yang ngga bertanggung jawab ini huhu aku bukannya ngga mau ngelanjutin tapi feel ya aja yang udah ngga ada. Aku janji kok bakal selesain ff itu tp ngga sekarang, jadi sabar aja ya. Untuk ff ku yang baru ini gimana prologue nya? Tertarik ngga? Banyak yang minat ngga? Kalo banyak yang minat bakal aku lanjutin tapi kalo ngga mencapai 10 tanggapan bakal aku hapus aja. Masih banyak ff yang minta di publis. Jadi buat readers mohon kritik dan saran di kotak review ya. **Jan follow ataupun favorite kalau tidak meninggalkan jejak**. Terima kasih.


End file.
